The Blade of Revenge
by DeNice
Summary: The sequel to The Bitter Blade. It's been 3 months after Roy's defeat at the hands of Link and losing his Sword of Seals. Now, with Falchion, Roy prepares his redemption.


Author's Note: Hey, guys. It's DeNice, offering a bit of a treat. If those who recall, I wrote a rather good SSB fic entitled "The Bitter Blade." Familiar with that piece of work? Well this is the sequel, so if you don't know what happened in "The Bitter Blade" I suggest you take a look before you start with this one. Well, here we go!  
  
---- ----  
  
Chapter 1: Seeking Redemption  
  
I never forgot... It's been 3 months of keeping on his heels and at the same time trying to recover from my battle wounds, but each and every waking moment I was reminded of the shame that I experienced at his hand. I searched for the ultimate sword, trying to buy back my loyalty to the throne and reclaim my proper place in the royal circle, but it's because of that man in the green attire that I wound up losing my precious Sword of Seals. I can't stand to be in the cold any longer... I'm going to get my revenge, Link... and I'm going to do it with this blade... The blade of revenge...  
  
Falchion.  
  
As I hold it I can tell that it was a different blade entirely from the Sword of Seals, but now I see how Marth was able to get used to it. It's lighter than my blade and doesn't hold too much power in its strikes... I had to adjust accordingly. Now that I think about it... I wonder how Marth is doing... I left him unconscious on the battlefield at Hyrule in hot pursuit of Link... I hope he can forgive me for stealing his legendary sword... I'll make amends when I get back my sword.  
  
It was roughly around 2 hours past midday and here I am, eyeing my adversary as I stalked him through the thick foliage of this dense forest. It never seemed to end. I feel as if I've been in the same forest I entered 3 months ago. How strange... From my hiding place behind an ordinary bush I could clearly see Link as he made his way into the forest. He has the Master Sword I seek in his hand, hacking away at high grass to make a pathway. In the sheath, which his shield hid from my sight, I could notice the hilt of another sword... My sword... The sword that he stolen from me. I clenched Falchion tighter as I fixed my glaze on that hilt. Hopefully Link didn't become accustomed with my sword as he is with the Master sword... A double-edged fighter is almost impossible to beat, especially with this sword I have. I'll have to pick my time right if I was to be successful.  
  
As Link went forward I silently snuck my way alongside him, my eyes adverting their attention to where I was heading... There was a tree right in front of me so I moved beside it... and saw a clear area of grass with another patch of forest on the other side. Perfect. I could get him by surprise here and not worry about the obstacles these trees cause. I felt my heart race as I looked beyond the tree to Link who, as I planned, walked right into the open field. As he went on I was already climbing the tree that blocked my path to the lowest branch, perching myself there and holding the hilt of Marth's legendary blade tightly with my right hand. There I planned my attack strategy. I was back to full strength so I could give it my all when I start. Maybe I should drop down and come at him with a swift surprise attack... No... Maybe he's too clever for such a tactic. How about I sneak up behind him... and first grab my sword from his sheath... That won't work, either. I'd have to be really swift for that to get the sword, shift my attention from Falchion to the Sword of Seals, and avoid an attack all at once. Not a smart choice...  
  
Suddenly the man in green stopped right near the middle of the field, making me stop my thinking. Instantly I focused on him. Why did he stop? Did he sense my presence? Before I could even think that I saw him reach into his back... and grab a bow and arrow...  
  
He's going to attack...  
  
No. He couldn't have known that I was here. I have to keep patient... I stayed still as I watched him grab an arrow... Or rather... a unique arrow with a red tip... Wait... Red tip? I've heard of such an arrow. Those arrows hold the power of fire behind them... Then he spun around and aimed the arrow... at me.  
  
He spotted me.  
  
Adrenaline surged through my body as I quickly jumped down from my hideout, letting Link's fire arrow swarm into the forest behind me. However that wasn't my concern. As soon as I got to the ground I took off, Falchion at my wielding, and prepared to get what I was looking for three months ago...  
  
My Sword of Seals...  
  
His Master Sword...  
  
...and my redemption.  
  
"PREPARE YOURSELF!!!!" 


End file.
